Así en la tierra como en el cielo, los ninjas saben festejar
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Noviembre es un mes repleto de leyendas y estigmas acerca de mala suerte y pésimos augurios. Y Konoha sería partícipe de una noche en donde los gritos, llantos y uno que otro tequila no tendría descanso. ¿Quién dijo que los muertos no sabían de fiestas? [Calavera literaria]


**Qué les digo. Las calaveras literarias combinan tanto mi amor eterno por la escritura, esta época del año y ¿Por qué no? tintes de humor ¡Son perfectas! Obviamente deseaba publicarlo hace dos semanas pero los trabajos me tenían ocupada hasta las cuatro de la mañana, y lo que tenía de tiempo estudiaba :c. Pero días más, días menos.**

 **Ni "Naruto" ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

.

.

Una horda de almas terriblemente hambrientas  
A Konoha por la noche estaba a punto de llegar  
Mas nadie consiguió abrir sus inmensas puertas  
A los guardianes de estas habían conseguido asustar

Kotetsu trepó a la copa más alta de un árbol  
Al toparse con el llanto de la mismísima Llorona  
La piel de Izumo arremedó el mármol  
Cuando su atractivo sedujo el fantasma de una mormona

"¡Eres muy lindo!" "¡Tu hermosos rostro no me dejará dormir!"  
Espetó la chica saltando llena de color  
En instantes Izumo su nariz alcanzó a cubrir  
La boca de la occisa no desprendía un agradable olor

Los visitantes su recorrido continuaron  
Se abrían paso majestuosos por la calle  
A uno que otro viejecito pervertido asustaron  
Y compraron en el mercado uno que otro detalle

Al parecer la tenebrosa noche un héroe necesitaba  
Y para eso Konohamaru se creía muy valiente  
A la Parca de tanto reír no se le entendía lo que esta mandaba  
El chico lloró percatándose que se burlaba de la falta de su diente

La gente de la aldea salía de casa y comenzaba a reunirse  
Pero eso no evitó dejar a Iruka perplejo  
No por el desfile de cadáveres que no parecía cohibirse  
Sino por Kakashi y su exquisita pijama de conejo

Muchas velas, incienso y cruces de sal  
Rápidamente fueron colocadas en el suelo  
Gai-sensei rezaría para eliminar todo el mal  
Justo cuando fue enviado de un golpe a un eterno vuelo

El jovial profesor terminó en el infierno  
No podía escapar, aquel sitio no tenía fallas  
Pero fascinó al diablo quien de su cabeza arrancó un cuerno  
"¡Déjame dártelo a cambio de tus fascinantes mallas!"

De regreso en Konoha entre desmayos, idas al baño y gritos de horror  
Un esqueleto educado exclamaba "¡Ey! ¿¡Alguien puede traer una silla!?"  
Los ninjas ignoraban en ese momento tener el honor  
De estar en presencia del único e inigualable Don Panchito Villa

Los más jóvenes de sus manos sus uñas devoraron  
Sentían una bomba de tiempo en su cabeza estallar  
Se habían enfrentado con verdaderos villanos, sí  
Pero jamás con seres y fantasmas del más allá

Ino tenía un gran deseo en ese momento  
Quería más que nada en el mundo un novio protector  
Ese, para su mala suerte, no era algún impedimento  
Para evitar que con magia negra terminara siendo un castor

Shikamaru no tenía tiempo para el miedo  
El caballero que su amiga pedía tenía un único requisito  
Y por más flojo que el chico fuera de nacimiento  
Para superar esa traumante noche de Ino quería un besito

Una shuriken sirvió para acorralar a los piratas en la plaza  
Un kunai para a las brujas extraerles sus corazones  
Una katana aplastó algunas calacas en el piso cual calabaza  
Y su sombra fue su cómplice para asustar a los más panzones

"¡Me salvaste!" agradeció Ino en un abrazo correspondido  
A lo lejos, el alma Shikaku un "problemático" dejó escapar  
Shikamaru no sabía que si lastimaba a Ino estaría perdido  
Estaría bajo la mira de Inoichi de quien, aún en el cielo, se tenía que cuidar

Pero un par de esqueletos borrachos no paraban de reír  
Tenía más vida que Sasuke sin dudar  
Y a su tumba corrieron al escucharlo gruñir  
Cuando lo obligaron a un jarabe tapatío bailar

En tanto, Kiba a probar chilaquiles se atrevía  
Shino y sus bichos probaba las maravillas del tequila tirados en el piso  
Akamaru les avisaba que la muerte los perseguiría  
De la ofrenda habían tomado la comida sin permiso

En años la Catrina había perdido muchos atributos  
Asombrada miró a cierta rubia su exhuberante pecho lucir  
Tsunade, quien así se llamaba dejaba a los hombres brutos  
Al final de envidia la señora volvió a morir

Pero faltaba una bestia de arribar a ese carnaval de vida y muerte  
Había una persona que ni en la otra vida había olvidado a senda Diosa  
Jiraya de su entierro corrió hacía la rubia, ¡Al parecer tendría suerte!  
La anciana estaba tan distraída que no evitó ser tocada de manera gloriosa

El fantasma de un sacerdote, fiel adorador del cielo  
Rogaba "¡Parad, hijos míos! ¡Parad esta riña!"  
Y es que Chouji de la ofrenda tomó un colorido caramelo  
El cuál se lo disputaba a muerte con una niña

Hinata prefirió quedarse al margen y no pelear  
No podía, era tan delicada como una flor  
Mas a lo lejos se sintió feliz de a Neji mirar  
Y cuando a lado de la heredera reposaba un girasol

Neji estaba tranquilo, lo que siempre quiso alcanzar  
Algo del destino como él solía creer  
Susurró "Desde el más allá yo los voy a cuidar  
Y cuando tus hijos tengas los veré crecer"

Afuera del mercado del cual día de muertos estaba adornado

El alma en pena de un bromista algo tenía en mente

Cual ninja que fue teñirle a Sakura el cabello de morado

Y salir corriendo después de haberse burlado de su gran frente

El repentino llanto de una bebita a algunos shinobis exaltaba

No la calmaba reposar en el pecho de su madre ni la extraña cercanía de la luna

Kurenai lloró de alegría, pues cuando al amor de su vida más extrañaba

Aparecía Asuma tomando a la bebita y cantándole una canción de cuna

TenTen pedía disculpas haciendo reverencias

A un par de esqueletos enojados por la ineptitud

De un joven aficionado quien no los dejaba dormir sus siestas

Pues así, Rock Lee les cantaba sobre la Llama de la Juventud

La noche lentamente llegaba a su fin, cesaba el susto

Y las calacas aunque fuese por una vez volvían a sentirse vivas

Para Shizune, la noche era una broma de mal gusto

No era ella sino Kakashi quien atraía hasta las más "pasivas"

Ni un momento de la noche, el nombre de Kakashi dejó de sonar

A muertitos, hombres y mujeres les hacía soñar con un romance amargo

Con el fin de obtener su número volaban a alguna tienda buscando celular

Y hasta los esqueletos más recatados planeaban seducirlo bailando tango

El festín del terror se había tornado en un carnaval de vida, irónicamente

Pero las tumbas de aquellos entes comenzaban a reclamarlas de vuelta

Las familias de nuevo reunidas tendrían que despedirse nuevamente

Los esperaba el lugar que les daba la paz que merecían en la vida eterna

Naruto, curado de todo espanto, sonrió e hizo con ellos un acuerdo algo descabellado

"Konoha los recibiría una vez al año para que visiten a aquellos a quienes amen"

Sin importar si estaban vivos o muertos, asintieron sin objeción ¡el trato estaba sellado!

Y antes de que el sol diera la cara, celebraron el tratado con un gran tazón de ramen

Así, los muertos volvían a organizarse en filas

Agitaban sus huesos fervientemente pues esa era la despedida

Gritaban "¡Vivan y gocen hasta agotar sus pilas!"

"Que, al fin y al cabo, lo que quieran hacer podrá ser sólo en esta vida"

.

.

 **Pudo carecer de sentido pero en las calaveras literarias creo que es algo que no hay (o no en gran parte). Tuve algunos problemas en subirlo, si se dan cuenta, en una parte deja de estar escrito en versos, estuve como una hora moviéndole hasta lo que no pero no lo pude arreglar, lo sientuu uwu. Recibo sus comentarios con los brazos abiertos, ya se imaginarán cómo : ) Y recuerden, hagan el amor y no la guerra. No viene mucho al caso pero ñeee. Annyong.**


End file.
